Knights of the Past
by Alex Tsukino
Summary: Prequel to Serenity's Knights. Sisters Princess Serenity and Knight Hikaru haven't seen each other in years. But when Hikaru gets stuck protecting Serenity and her senshi there's no telling what will happen. Plus how can she kept Serenity away from Endymion when Hikaru's seeing Endymion's brother, Archer.
1. Prologue and Cast

Alex: Prequel to Serenity's Knights. Chibiusa's knight didn't go as I planned so I'm hoping this will be good and help me with ideas for Chibiusa's. I own only original characters. This chapter includes a brief prologue and a list of the characters that will come up the most and will be important.

* * *

_Knights of The Past_

Prologue

_This is story takes before the stories we know. _

_We have heard of Usagi's tale with the Knights and Chibiusa's. _

_This is before all that. This is of when the universe was whole and the Moon reigned._

_You don't have to read Serenity's Tale or Chibiusa's tale. For they all began with this one. _

_This is how it all began for Serenity and Hikaru._

_It was the end of Hikaru, but also for them all. _

_The fall of the Silver Millennium, and it all started with forbidden love, dark secrets, stupid mistakes, and the fall of the Mystic Knights. _

Main Cast

Knights

Knight Princess Hikaru of the Moon Kingdom- 2nd born Princess of Moon, Mystic Knight of Light and Truth, From the Moon. Future incarnations: Andy Evans and Allie Erikson

Knight Prince Archer of Earth-2nd born Earth Prince, Mystic Knight of Earth and Justice, From Earth. Future incarnation: Gabriel Ryder

Knight Sir Tal of Charon- Mystic Knight of Time and Revolution. Future incarnation: Jasper Steel

Knight Sir Dax of Titan- Mystic Knight of Death and Peace. Future incarnation: Thomas Hayden

Master Knight Ptolemy of Mercury- Master Mystic Knight of Wisdom and Ice. Hikaru's teacher

Master Knight Vaan of Titan – Master Mystic Knight of Strength and Wind. Dax's teacher

Master Knight Jecht of Neptune – Master Knight of Speed and Water. Tal's teacher

Master Knight Kon-Ur of Phobos- Mystic knight of Righteousness and Flame. Archer's teacher

Sir Malik of Miranda – former Mystic Knight of Mystery and Rebirth

Princesses

Princess Serenity XI of the Moon Kingdom- Crowned Princess of the Moon and Heir to Silver Millennium. Future incarnation: Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon

Princess Psyche III of Venus- Princess of Venus, Sailor Venus, and Leader of Inner Senshi. Future incarnation: Minako Aino

Princess Shana I of Mars- Crowned Princess of Mars, Sailor Mars, and second in command of Inner Senshi. Future incarnation: Rei Hino

Princess Cordé VII of Jupiter- Crowned Princess of Jupiter and Sailor Jupiter. Future incarnation: Makoto Kino

Princess Meredith IV of Mercury- Princess of Mercury and Sailor Mercury. Future incarnation: Ami Mizuno

Princess Ryen II of Uranus- Princess of Uranus , Sailor Uranus, and Co-leader of Outer Senshi. Future incarnation: Haruka Tenoh

Princess Ariel V of Neptune- Princess of Neptune, Sailor Neptune, and Co-leader of Outer Senshi. Future incarnation: Michiru Kaioh

Princess Sayla III of Pluto- Crowned Princess of Pluto, Sailor Pluto, and Guardian of the Time. Future incarnation: Setsuna Meioh

Princess Melinda X of Saturn- Princess of Saturn and Sailor Saturn. Future incarnation: Hotaru Tomoe

Terrans

Prince Endymion V of Earth- Crowned Prince of Earth. Future incarnation: Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Kamen

General Kunzite of the Middle East- Endymion's Head General and General of Middle East. Future incarnation: Grayson Kyle

General Zoisite of Europe- General 2nd in command and General of Europe. Future incarnation: Arthur Zane

General Nephrite of North America-General of North America. Future incarnation: Troy Nicholson

General Jadeite of the Far East-General of Far East. Future incarnation: Jacen Jameson

King Endymion IV of Earth-King of Earth

Queen Gaia I of Earth-Queen of Earth

Lady Beryl- Lady from Far East

Court of Silver Millennium

Queen Serenity X of the Moon-Queen of Moon and Queen of Silver Millennium

King Aaron I of Venus- King of Venus

Prince Antony II of Venus- Crowned Prince of Venus. Future incarnation: Motoki Furuhata

Artemis- Advisor, from Mau

Luna-Advisor, from Mau

Count Mar of Rhea- Ruler of Rhea, moon of Saturn. Future Incarnation: Marty Erikson

* * *

Alex: Simple run down of characters you may or may not know so you can connect dots and such. More soon. Review please. Next chapter soon.


	2. Sisters

Alex: I plan on making the characters that I can more based of the live action in terms of relationship of characters. First official chapter. I own only my characters.

* * *

Chapter 1: Sisters

'_That time before we were reborn…when we were so happy…back when the Earth was its own Kingdom and the Moon was a separate kingdom…' – Sailor Moon (Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Vol. 2_, _Act 9)_

Princess Serenity looked as the door opened and she stepped into the docking bay.

It looked like any other docking bay she'd been to, the difference? There wasn't anyone to await her.

Why you may ask is there no one to meet THE Moon Princess? Cause Serenity had come to this planet without permission.

Serenity removed her hood to reveal her hair, not in her usual odangos. She had taken them out and hidden her crescent moon to past thru check points easily.

She looked around at the statues of the docking bay, "Eros, home of the Mystic Knights…"

The room was surrounded by statues of men and women in armor.

Serenity noticed the people she arrived with, hopeful knights or family members of knights, were following a man and chased after them into the temple.

Serenity scanned the crowd hoping to see who she was looking for, since she knew she wouldn't be waiting on her.

Serenity looked at the guide then dodged into a hall sighing, she needed to find Hikaru before she was caught; she continued down the hall till she caught sight of a young boy around 9, "Hey, do you know where I can find Princess Hikaru?"

The boy gave her a weird look, "There's only one Hikaru here, and she's no princess."

Serenity rolled her eyes, of course Hikaru would not broadcast her lineage, "Where is she?"

"She, Archer, Tal, and Dax are taking their Marks of Mastery exams to day in the Chamber of Light," The boy pointing down a hall.

"Thank you," Serenity replied as she headed down the hall hoping she wasn't going to get her or Hikaru in trouble.

…..

"No! Hikaru was stupid and put herself and the team at risk," Master Jecht scolded looking to Master Vaan.

"I must agree," Vaan added, "Not only did you take the hit but startled Archer, he could have been hit. Not to mention slowed the win. You after all are the most powerful knight." Vaan muttered under his breath, "Though it pains me to say it."

Hikaru wanted to jump up and slam Jecht and Vaan into the floored. She knew why they were harder on her and Archer. They were royalty; they thought royals were spoiled and unworthy of knighthood. They just didn't want her or Archer to advance.

Though to be honest, Hikaru rubbed her now bandaged her side, she shouldn't have taken the blow for Archer, but she reacted. She stood by it though.

Archer gave Hikaru a look that said 'It's not your fault.'

Hikaru sighed and looked to Tal and Dax as they gave her the same look.

Dax stood up, "Master Vaan you told me the people always come first. You must care for others."

Hikaru looked to her Master, Ptolemy, "Caring too much is a problem. Emotions can run wild, till all four of you understand that none shall gain the Mark of Mastery."

"But Tal and Dax," Jecht began was cut off by Master Kon-Ur, "It was all or none we agreed."

Hikaru, Archer, Tal, and Dax all bowed and left. Hikaru was glad Jecht and Vaan was put in their places but was guiltily that Tal and Dax weren't be masters.

"Tal, Dax.." Hikaru was cut off by Tal, "Hikaru, it's fine."

"Yeah, I just wish we knew why Jecht and Vaan hate you and Arch," Dax added looking confused.

Hikaru sighed, she wanted tell them but that also meant revealing she was a Princess, and she couldn't do that, especially after her father's murder.

"I don't know but…" Hikaru began but stopped as she looked up and saw familiar blond hair coming to her, "no…."

Tal, Dax, and Archer looked at what Hikaru was and blinked a couple times.

"Is that …." Dax asked looking at Tal.

"It is," Tal replied confused.

"Princess Serenity," Archer finished as he, Tal, and Dax dropped to their knees.

Hikaru remained standing though, "Hikaru," Tal warned as Serenity stared at Hikaru as she approached.

Serenity and Hikaru had not seen each since Serenity was 9 and Hikaru was 7. That was a long time ago. Now Serenity was 18 and Hikaru was 16.

Serenity's face was still a little round and her haired had grown a lot, she looked just like a princess.

Hikaru was actually a bit taller than Serenity and her face had slender and her hair was a quite a bit shorter than Serenity's but still long.

Hikaru stared with her silver eyes as did Serenity with her blue eyes.

"Kari," Serenity greeted using Hikaru's old pet name.

"Rini," Hikaru replied using Serenity's pet name.

Archer, Tal, and Dax stared at the exchange, Hikaru knew the Princess.

"It's been a while," Serenity smiled, "How have you been?"

Hikaru rolled her eyes, "Cut the crap. What do you want?"

Serenity raised an eyebrow a little shocked at Hikaru's outburst, "I wanted to see you." She tired weakly.

Hikaru gave Serenity a 'that's bulls shit look' "You've never visited before, not even when father died." Hikaru gave Serenity a hate filled glare, "I wasn't even allowed to go to the funeral."

Serenity looked away, "That was mother. Not me."

Tal looked at Dax with an understanding look but Archer hadn't caught on yet apparently, "Wait, what?"

Hikaru sighed and looked at her oldest friends, "Tal, Dax, Archer. Meet my older sister, Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. Yes that makes me a princess. Serenity, Sir Tal of Charon, Sir Dax of Titan, and Prince Archer of Earth." Hikaru gave Serenity a cold look, "Mother and you haven't talk or sent me a letter in 4 years. Not even when Father died. I had to be told along with all the others knights."

Serenity looked at Hikaru with sad tear filled eyes, "Hikaru, I haven't been the best sister, but please I need you."

Hikaru looked at Serenity in shock, "What?"

Serenity looked at Hikaru with a look of determination, "I need your help."

* * *

Alex: Review. You like?


	3. Fate

Alex: So, next chapter. People of the internet, are boyfriends supposed to be clingly? My new is. Should I be concerned? Anyway, Enough with that. I own only my own characters.

* * *

Chapter 2: Fate

"_More importantly Luna. Something truly terrible may occur."- Queen Serenity (Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Live Action) Special Act)_

Princess Psyche of Venus rubbed her eyes as she looked at the Queen.

Queen Serenity had found out early during the night that Princess Serenity, Serena as they called her, had disappeared.

Serenity called all the senshi, inner and outer, to search for Serena.

Now early in the morning, all the senshi were exhausted.

"My queen, we can't find her," Princess Sayla of Pluto commented.

The queen stood up shocked, "We must find her!"

Just then the door to the hall opened and a girl entered laughing with one of the guards, "Thanks Yuji."

"You're welcome, Kari," came the reply.

Everyone stared at the girl as entered, Yuji just let her in?

She was wearing mystic knight robes and looked vaguely familiar.

"Hello," the girl greeted as she entered waving at them and bowing, "Princesses, Queen."

They stared as she jogged to in front of the queen, "I'm guessing that by now you know that Serenity is missing?"

Psyche jumped on her, "You kidnapped her! You are working for those Earth radicals!"

"Chill, Psyc. I'm not with those people that tried to kill you," 'Kari' commented causing everyone to tense up.

How did she know? They hadn't mentioned it to anyone. Only they knew.

"How do you know that?" Queen Serenity demanded to know.

"Rini, told me…." 'Kari' looked seriously at the queen as all the princesses tensed, "Mother."

As the words left her mouth the royal moon mark appeared on her forehead shocking everyone.

The Queen looked at girl, her face softened. "Hikaru?"

Hikaru nodded and focused on the Queen, "I came to inform you that I and three other Knights shall arrive within two days as part of the guard to protect you. Oh, and that Serena's with me. Mother, she's very stressed. So she's taking a vacation."

Princess Ryen glared at her, "Who are you to decide that?"

Hikaru looked at Ryen, "A powerful mystic knight, moon Princess, and daughter of the queen?"

Psyche giggled realizing the knight was her younger cousin, Hikaru.

Hikaru turned and looked back at the others, "Two days and I, Serena, and the other knights will arrive." As she opened the door the leave she added, "With the earth Prince."

"WHAT?" The queen burst, "I did not…"

"No," Hikaru cut off, "your daughters did. If you are to figure out who those attackers were you need to work with the terrans to do so!"

Hikaru stomped put leaving a confused and madden Queen and court.

The Princesses looked at Serenity hoping for some answers to this odd turn of events. Serenity sighed and replied in defeat as Artemis and Luna entered in human form, "Hikaru…..takes after her father."

….

Hikaru huffed as she walked to thru the halls of the Terran castle.

"Hello Hikaru," one of the servants greeted.

Hikaru nodded a greeting and touched a hand to her forehead making sure her moon symbol was gone. She didn't want to freak out the terrans.

Hikaru turned into the next room to find Dax and Princess Serenity, Serena as she had told them to now call her, playing chess with Tal coaching Serena.

Serena looked up at Hikaru, "Hey, how did Mom take it?"

Hikaru laughed and replied, "As well as you thought, she would. Ryen wasn't thrilled either."

Serena looked surprised, "Ryen was there?"

Hikaru took of her cloak and sword and threw them onto her bed, "They all were. Psyche was the only one that looked happy to see me." She looked around and noticed Archer's absent.

"Where's Arch?" Hikaru asked and rolled her eyes at Dax and Tal's look.

"I think he's with Endymion and his generals," Tal replied as he added to Serena, "Dax won."

Serena groaned frustrated, Hikaru laughed and asked, "Have you ever meet Prince Endymion?"

Serena shook her head and allowed Tal to sit in the chair.

Hikaru opened the door, "Let's go meet him." Serena stood and exited. Hikaru followed but called back, "I'll send Zoisite your way if I see him."

….

Archer looked at his brother in frustration, "Why? Why? Why? I don't even like her!"

Endymion, in all his brotherly wisdom, replied, "Better you than me."

Archer glared at him, "Lady Beryl is in love with you, as sick as that is. Yet Father and Mother engages her to me! What if I was courting someone? Did they think of that?"

Endymion raises his eyebrow shocked, "Are you?"

Archer blushes and replied, "It's complicated. It's one of the Knights."

Endymion thought hard of the three knights he knew of from Archer. Tal, Dax, and Hikaru, "Please tell me it's Hikaru."

Archer nodded, "But it won't work out."

"Mom and Dad don't care that, she's not royal," Endymion assured his brother, "Mom, and Dad would call of the engagement if you say so, Beryl's not that into you anyway."

"It's not our parents. It's her mom and the terrans I'm worried about," Archer explained but stopped when he noticed Endymion wasn't listening.

Endymion was staring across the rose garden at Serena who was walking up with Hikaru.

Serena stopped half way thru her walk and stopped and stared back at Endymion.

Hikaru looked back and forth between the two as did Archer.

Hikaru and Archer stared a look that said, oh crap.

* * *

Alex: Next chapter should be soon. Review, and love you guys.


	4. Generals

Alex: Took a while, I'm sorry. Enjoy, I own only original characters like Hikaru and Archer.

* * *

Chapter 3: Generals

"_That's not it! Your only problem is about the "now"!"- Rei Hino (Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Live Action) Act 40)_

Hikaru groaned as she watched Endymion and Serena walking down by the lake, "Mother and the senshi are going to kill me."

Archer looked at Hikaru confused as he tossed what looked like coin up and down, "I know that the Planetary Kingdoms forbid relationships with Terrans (well except Eos) but what's the big deal?"

Hikaru buried her head in her hands, "They're the crowned Prince and Princess! They have to rule there planets!"

Archer gave her a look, "Endy can step down and I can rule instead or Serena can and you can rule."

Hikaru jumped up, "Archer, neither you nor I have been properly trained as a ruler, not the mention neither the Lunars or Terrans will like this! Besides Lunars and Terrans are too different, it wouldn't work!"

Archer brain went into overdrive as she said that.

Hikaru jumped up and groaned as she looked around, "Not right now…"

Archer glanced up and saw Hikaru's problem. He laughed a little.

It was only Kunzite, Zoisite, Nephrite, and Jadeite.

The Generals weren't found of Hikaru for three reasons. One, She was Lunar (Duh), two, she had played a nasty prank on them, and three, they knew Archer was practically in love with her.

"Prince Archer," The Generals greeted in unison.

"Hikaru," Jadeite greeted half-heartedly.

"Pants on fire," Hikaru added giving all four a look.

This caused the Generals to back away as they remembered that incident very well and did not what a repeat.

Zoisite shuttered and glanced to where the prince was talking to a blond that looked a bit like Hikaru, "Who's that?"

Archer raised an eyebrow as Hikaru replied, "My older sister, Serenity."

They all stared at Hikaru, "Named after the monarchs?"

"Yes, since she is one," Hikaru replied as if it was obvious.

Archer covered his smile as Nephrite mouth gaped open, "What?"

"My sister is Princess Serenity," Hikaru smirked evilly.

"But that would mean….that… moon…." Jadeite stuttered.

"That I am also a Moon Princess," Hikaru smirked as she stood and walked off smirking.

Archer looked at the Generals shocked faces.

Kunzite looked at Archer seriously, "Did you know?"

Archer shook his head, "Just found out."

"But….But….She's a Lunar. A Royal Lunar!" Nephrite cried shocked, "Why would she not tell you?"

Archer frowned at that then repeated what Hikaru had told him, "Her mother sent her to Eos to become a knight but they didn't want Hikaru to be attacked or kidnapped so they kept it a secret. Seems people are scared that Hikaru could be used against Serena (That's what her friends and family call Princess Serenity)."

"Huh? Why would Hikaru be used against Serena?" Nephrite asked confused.

"If I guess right Hikaru is probably as powerful as Serena and if Hikaru wanted could fight Serena and Queen Serenity for the throne," Kunzite explained sternly.

Archer nodded then added, "That's why most Moon Royals have only one child. Having another child like Hikaru is rare for them…that's why Hikaru is not really welcomed on the moon."

"ARCHER!"

Archer winced at that voice as the Generals began smirking.

Queen Gaia of Earth wrapped her youngest son in a death grip, "Oh, Archer, we've missed you so much!"

"I did too," Archer coughed, "Mom, air."

"Sorry," She released her son, "How are you son?"

"Fine, Mine, Hikaru, Tal, and Dax's arrival was smooth," He replied glaring at the amused generals.

"Hikaru is here?" Gaia squealed, "You know I like that girl….if I had a daughter…"

"Mom, stop right there!" Archer shouted getting a bad mental image.

"Why? Your head over heels in love with Hikaru," Jadeite commented.

They only feel silent. Archer looked at his mother blank face in fear as she asked calmly, "you love Hikaru?"

Archer thought about lying but lying to either one his parents never turned out good for him, "Maybe…" Half-truths are so much better.

Suddenly the queen erupted in happy squeal as she jumped up and down, "Finally! Me and Dymion have only been pushing you together for years!"

The Generals and the Prince looked at the Queen lost as Archer said, "But you engaged me to Beryl?"

Gaia gave him a 'are you stupid' look, "To get you to speak up and talk to Hikaru about."

Archer face palmed, "Can't you just meddle in Endy's love life? He's walking over there with Hikaru's sister!" He points over to the lake only to find Endymion and Serena absent.

"What? When did he leave?" Nephrite called shocked at his prince slipping away.

"'Earth greatest generals and protectors of the Crowned Earth Princes' eh?" Archer quoted as he watched them run to search for Endymion.

"Shut up!" Zoisite called back.

Archer laughed till he saw his mother's expression, "Double wedding!"

Archer face palmed, "MOM!"

…

In the shadows stood a woman with an angry look in her face, "Neither Endymion nor Archer? I won't have this!"

* * *

Alex: Every heard that a man searches for traits of a woman from the traits of his mom. Thats what I'm thinking with Queen Gaia, crazy like Usagi. Moving on, tell me what you want to see next chapter, Venus confronting Kunzite to get Serena from Endymion, or Hikaru, Archer, and Jadeite smashing a monster. Review, and bye.


	5. Venus and Love

Alex: Been a while, sorry my bad. College is kicking me in the ass lately. Except History class….that I'm good in. Anyway enjoy and I don't own most of them.

* * *

Chapter 4: Venus and Love

"_I love you baby, baby…"-Minako Aino, Sailor Moon Live Action_

Sailor Venus snuck around the corner looking for Serenity. She was being careful not to be seen, and she was very successful.

Venus jumped as someone grabbed her shoulders scaring her.

Venus spun creating her love me chain to attack her attacker but stopped when she recognized her 'attacker' who was laughing her ass off, "Hikaru!"

Hikaru smirked and calm herself, "Oh, Psyche, Still too easy."

Venus blushed at the dim memories of Hikaru scaring her or playing pranks on her when they were children, "I thought you were an honorable knight!"

Hikaru raised her eyebrow, "And that's suppose to mean I can't have fun? You know nothing of the Mystic Knights."

Venus flicked her chain at Hikaru's foot causing Hikaru to jump up and down I pain, "Mighty knight huh?"

Hikaru glared at her cousin, "So, you looking for Serena I take it?"

Sailor Venus rolled her eyes and headed off into a random hallway with Hikaru trailing her, "I knew it! Mother never trusts me."

Venus glanced back at Hikaru and was a little shocked to see the sorrow on her face, "Um, I don't think it's that, more like she's really worried about Serena, she's not a fighter."

"Again," Hikaru pointed out, "She doesn't trust me to protect Serena. I'm a freakin' Mystic Knight! I'm called Hikaru the Star for a reason!"

Stopping in her tracks Venus gave Hikaru a look, "Who calls you Hikaru the Star?"

At that Hikaru started banging her head on the wall. Sailor Venus sighed and panted her shoulders, "So, um, where is Serena?"

Looking up, Hikaru replied, "Don't know. Somewhere with Prince Endymion I think. I heard the Generals freak out cause they couldn't find them."

Venus stared at Hikaru shocked, "What?! You lost Serena!"

"Now see technically, I lost no one," Hikaru explained calmly, "Archer and the Generals did. But I'm sure Endy is taking good care of her. Taking her for a walk in the rose gardens, maybe to the lake, perhaps town. Maybe the theatre….where it's dark….and he has a private booth….and no guards…" Hikaru gave Venus a slightly concerned look, "Um, maybe we should find her…."

Sailor Venus gave Hikaru a 'damn straight' look and she waved her hands to tell Hikaru to lead the way.

Hikaru lead Venus to a door while commenting, "Um, you might want to change back to Psyche though. They don't like non-terrans remember…"

….

Serena smiled at Endymion as he handed her a red rose.

"Ah, Endy," Serena smiled at him placing a kiss on his cheek.

Endymion blushed and took her hand as they moved the streets of the town as they towns people moved around them, some oblivious to the royals while others bowed in wonder and awe.

The town they were visiting was nice and close by to the castle.

Endymion and Serena were getting along great and seem to have great chemistry, plus they hadn't stop smiling.

"So," Endymion started as they pasted a kissing couple, "Did you know Archer is love with Hikaru?"

"Really?" Serena asked intrigued, "Wow. I wish I could say Hikaru feels the same way. I don't think Hikaru even notices Archer's hints."

"Dang," Endymion groaned, "If Archer doesn't get engaged soon he'll have to marry a crazy bitch."

"Poor Archer," Serena sighed leaning into Endymion's shoulder, causing both of them to blush.

BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!

Serena and Endymion turned to see four vaguely different generals lying hazardly around the ground as if they had slammed into the nearby wall.

"What are you doing?" Endymion asked dead panned as he watched his generals struggle to get up.

"My prince," Kunzite started bowing quickly to Serena, "You ran off with no warning! You know we have to know where you are!"

Endymion rolled his eyes and Serena burst out laughing. Endymion motioned to the generals, "Serena, this is Generals Kunzite, Zoisite, Nephrite, and Jadeite, my "body guards". Guys, this is Princess Serenity XI,"

The Generals bowed to Serena as she studied them. They were really quite the handsome men, but Endymion seemed to out shine them all.

"Guys, I'm fine just wanted to show Serena around so chill," Endymion explained as he wrapped his arm around Serena making the Generals' eyes to go wide in shock.

SMASH!

Everyone swirled around to see an octopus/squid thing with swords for tentacles looking fall into a nearby building with an orange skirt wearing warrior and a gold knight stood in front of it blocking it's attacks.

"Hikaru?" Endymion questioned, "But who's the other?"

"I don't know but she's hot!" Jadeite said earning a slap from Zoisite.

Kunzite stared at the unknown warrior. She was a goddess, the golden hair like waves of a waterfall down her back, amazing blue eyes, and…well…that outfit didn't leave much to the imagination….

"I believe that is Sailor Venus. Correct?" Nephrite commented looking at Serena.

Sighing Serena replied, "Yes, Princess Psyche and you know what?"

The boys looked at her, "It is no surprise to me that my cousin and sister got into trouble yet again."

* * *

Alex: review please, I like you opinions. There awesome and I use your ideas sometimes.


	6. Welcome

Alex: I'm back. Sorry, cause of school and stuff i was delayed. But this story is back on so here's chapter 5. I own only characters like Hikaru, Archer, Tal, Dax, etc.

* * *

Chapter 5: Welcome to the Moon

"_I had no time to look back" – Inner Senshi, My Best Friend _

Serena and Hikaru walked side by side as they went down the halls of castle. Over the past three days they had grown closer. They almost seemed to had a sister bond like they had grown up together.

Hikaru and Serena paused as they reached the throne room. Hikaru sighed as she started to turn and run.

"Hikaru!" Serena complained yanking Hikaru back.

"Serenity please!" Hikaru begged as Serenity dragged into the throne to where King Endymion, Queen Gaia, Prince Endymion, Archer, Psyche, Dax, Tal, and the Generals stood waiting on them.

"Well this is interesting," Kunzite observed amused as Hikaru tried to crawl away buck Serena had a steel grip.

Psyche laughed, "Oh my cousins!"

…

Queen Serenity was waiting patiently for them to arrive. She was a little surprised when Sailor Venus never returned but figured that Hikaru or Serena must have convinced her to just let them stay on Serenity and the court were relieved when the shuttle from Earth arrived and it opened and Serena and Psyche walked out. They were followed out but five men that the queen recognized as Prince Endymion and hid Generals.

The Queen smiled at the group, "Welcome home, Serenity, Psyche."

The Princesses both curtsied and avoided the Queen eyes, knowing the look they'd get.

Prince Endymion and the generals bowed to the Queen, "Queen Serenity it's an honor to be here. Thank you and may I say your daughters and Princes Psyche have been a wonder to have around."

At the reminder of her daughter_**s, **_QueenSerenity looked to the shuttle and saw four cloaked figures standing in the background not saying a word.

The two in the front bowed to the court. One was in black and maroon while the other was in purple and black. The other two came down, the one dressed in black and silver moving close to Endymion while the last one dressed in white and gold stayed close to the back. Queen Serenity bad little doubt in her mind the one in the white and gold cloak was Hikaru.

"Mother."

Queen Serenity focused back on Princess Serenity as she stated, "I bet our guests are very, very, tired. We should let them rest and discuss more later."

As much as Queen Serenity wanted to say no and demand they talk now she found herself saying, "Very well. We'll talk tomorrow."

…..

Sir Malik of Miranda was walking around the castle of the Moon Kingdom. He was killing time as he waited for his audience with Queen Serenity.

He paused as he noticed the permanently frozen lake by the gardens. On it was two blonde teens skating around. Well one was skating and keeping the other from falling. Malik stared for a minute realizing he knew both of the girls well.

The first was Princess Serenity aka the one about to fall any second and the other keeping the princess from falling was Knight Hikaru.

"Don't laugh at your elder sister!" Princess Serenity responded as Knight Hikaru continued laughing.

Malik's eyes went wide at this as he looked at Knight Hikaru. Sister? Interesting

…..

"That really doesn't help the situation," Hikaru commented as Serena almost fell again, "My older sister can't skate. Makes me wonder why you suggested it."

"Well, you mentioned you liked Skiing. So I thought you must like skating too," Serena explained pouting steadying herself, "Also, I wanted to ask you to behave tomorrow when talking with mother."

"But," Hikaru started before Serena gave her the most persuading puppy dog pout you could image, "…..Fine."

"Victory!" Serena screamed as she tried to strike a pose but slipped and feel, "OOOWWWW!"

Hikaru busted out laughing.

* * *

Alex: Sorry again and review!


	7. Clearing the air?

Alex: It's been a while. I blame school and a life. Anyway, I own only characters listed before.

* * *

Chapter 6: Clearing the air?

"…_I know I should leave it all behind.."- Chibiusa (Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Vol. 5,Act 26 )_

Hikaru was more than a little surprised when she was led by the servant to her room, her room was actually her room. The room she had had when she was still living at the castle with her father, mother, and sister.

It seemed like they hadn't moved anything from the room at all. Her desk was still covered with her childish drawings of knights and princesses. Her books and toys still lined the bookshelves and by it hung a painting of Queen Serenity, King Tidus, Princess Serenity, and Princess Hikaru, herself.

"Surprised?"

The Mystic Knight of Light turned and groaned as she saw her mother standing at the door to her room, "don't you knock?"

Queen Serenity sighed, "You sound just like Serena."

"Well we are sisters," Hikaru replied in a smart ass tone.

Serenity walked into the room and looked at the painting on the wall then looked sadly at Hikaru, "What happened to us?"

Hikaru was surprised her mother was actually addressing the obvious gap and coldness in their relationship. But then again she wasn't the leader of an intergalactic kingdom for nothing, "You pushed me away." Silence filled the room before Hikaru added, "Why? Why Mom?"

The Queen of the Moon moved to leave but not before glancing at two Venusian statues on Hikaru's dresser, "You're your father's child."

The younger Moon Princess gave Serenity an offended look, "So, what I remind you of Dad so you pushed me away? That makes no sense no matter how you look at it. You didn't push Rini away."

Serenity glanced at her youngest daughter sadly one more time before leaving, "You'll understand later, Hikaru."

The confused blonde flopped on her bed looking up at the ceiling, "Why doesn't my family have to be so confusing.

…..

The elder Moon Princess was giggling as her Inner Senshi were glaring at her minus Psyche who was earning glares as well.

"What were you thinking?!" Shana demanded letting her Martian temper flared.

"Hold it," Cordé stated trying to calm the fire senshi down, "No need to kill Serena."

"Not till she and Psyche explain their reasoning first at least," Meredith calmly added as she turned the page in her book on Earth.

"Thank you," Psyche told the Princess of Mercury, as she nudged Serena to speak.

Serena gave her cousin a look as she began explaining, "Well, um, I was worried."

The senshi gave her a look as Serena continued, "You guys and mother have seemed very stressed lately since the assassination attempt and mother have insisted on not letting the public know or contacting Earth about it. So I figured I should take charge, and contact my sister."

"You don't have a sis-"Shana started but was cut off by Meredith, "Actually she does. Princess Hikaru, second heir to the Moon Kingdom and a Mystic Knight."

Cordé raised an eyebrow to look at Meredith, "You never mentioned this before."

"Neither did Serena," the genius replied.

"Anyway," Serena continued, "Hikaru is close to the younger Earth Prince Archer-"

"_Very close,_" Psyche giggled earning eye rolls from everyone else.

"-thus," Serena finished, "I enrolled her Hikaru, Archer, and their friends Tal and Dax to guard us, as well Prince Endymion and his Generals. Plus they can help you investigate."

Serena looked at her senshi hopefully as Shana opened her both to reply but the door opened and Archer walked in and glanced at the young women, "Excuse me your highnesses. I just came to tell Serena that Hikaru, Tal, Dax, and I will be in the training room in the morning. Good night."

Archer left bowing. Cordé pointed at where Archer had been and asked, "Who is he and is he single?"

The Princess of Venus laughed before explaining, "Sorry, he's taken. But don't worry. There's more where he came from."

….

Tal and Dax were strolling thru the palace calmly as they looked around. Despite all their missions and planet hopping neither of the two had ever been to the Moon. While the stoic young man was taking it all in, the young teen was studying everything wide eyed at the statues and paintings of past monarchs and warriors.

"I can't believe Hikaru grew up here," Dax commented as he stopped to picked up a jeweled dagger.

"Don't touch the artifacts."

Dax jumped as he turned and was face to face with a young teenage girl his age in an amazing purple dress, along with a woman closer to Tal's age dressed in red and black.

Tal turned and saw the women and grabbed Dax and pulled him in a bow beside him, "Princess Sayla. Princess Melinda."

Dax glanced up realizing these were the Princesses of Pluto and Saturn

* * *

Alex: Hope to update. Review and thanks.


End file.
